Tiny Step
by Meni G
Summary: Gardenia struggles to find the courage to tell Cheryl just how much she likes her. Gardenia/Cheryl one-shot, because this pairing needs more love.


**Tiny Step**

It had taken weeks for Gardenia to pluck up the courage to ask her out. Weeks of her stomach performing impossible flips and turns every time she was near her. Perhaps some people had thought she had been ill, or just feeling a little off-colour. After all, she was Gardenia, the leader of Eterna City's Gym – confidence and exuberance came to naturally, and it wasn't like her to feel so timid and awkward around one particular person.

But that one particular person was _gorgeous_, Gardenia argued to herself. Long, stunning, forest-green hair that reminded Gardenia exactly of the grass-type pokémon she so adored. Delicate, pale skin and gentle, calm eyes that mirrored her soothing, level-headed conversation. More often than not, Gardenia's face would flush as red as the fire-type pokémon that were the bane of her existence, and she would often have to quickly excuse herself from Cheryl's presence.

Cheryl understood the forest and its inhabitants. She possessed a connection with nature that Gardenia greatly respected in any person. She seemed to have a fascination in particular with Eterna Forest, which Gardenia found curious, given that she was certain Cheryl had been terrified of it during her first venture through it. But that had been during the night, and when dangerous people had been about. Gardenia herself loved the forest and its emerald labyrinths. She loved the smell of the greenery, loved how the green-tinged sunlight dappled through the canopy onto the forest floor. But the night was a different story, of course. Ghosts were about, and the old chateau oozed an insidious ambience that contrasted vividly with the nostalgic but harmless feel it had to it during the day.

Gardenia had always envisioned somehow managing to ask Cheryl out on an afternoon walk through the forest, and perhaps while they would be strolling along, her hand might brush against Cheryl's – accidentally, of course – and Cheryl might even return the gesture, and Gardenia would have been blissful for the rest of the week.

But that ideal afternoon never occurred, and Gardenia began to grow more and more anxious about making her move. Cheryl didn't spend all her time in Eterna City, and Gardenia herself was busy with the gym; it was only a matter of time before Cheryl was taken – somebody that beautiful didn't remain single for long, and this thought panicked Gardenia. All it took was one tiny step, but that tiny step seemed utterly terrifying to Gardenia.

Gardenia was a proactive person. She jumped headfirst into things and wasn't one to let fear hold her back. Relationships were exactly the same. So the next time Cheryl had been in Eterna City, Gardenia did not hesitate to invite her out for coffee. She had been painfully aware that they had just been going out as friends, but Cheryl had barely taken a first sip from her cup before Gardenia had hurriedly blurted out her feelings.

"So, um, Cheryl." Gardenia was fumbling with the sachet of sugar in her fingers. She felt a lump form in her throat when Cheryl reached over to take the sachet. With a calm, graceful movement she tipped the contents of the sachet into Gardenia's coffee. Gardenia stared vacantly at the cup in front of her before hurriedly saying, "I really like you, Cheryl."

She could not help but exhale with slight relief. There. She'd done it. Taken that tiny step. All she could do now was wince and brace herself.

"Well, I really like you too, Gardenia," responded Cheryl with a smile and a friendly inclination of her head.

Gardenia winced, briefly considering if she should just push over the table and run. She swallowed hard and forced a smile, which she was certain looked more like a grimace. "No, um, not like that. Look, Cheryl, I _really_ like you. And if you don't like me that way, or you just don't at all, then sure, fine, but you know, in case you did… I was just wondering if, you know, if you wanted to, maybe… I don't know… like, um –"

"Go out with you?"

"Yes!" Gardenia cried, as though Cheryl had announced the winning lottery ticket. Her face abruptly flushed and she hastily began stirring the sugar into her coffee. "I mean, you know, if you wanted to… No big deal, or anything, but –"

Cheryl was smiling her serene, somewhat bemused smile. "No, that would be lovely!" she responded, looking quite amused.

Gardenia blinked several times, wondering if she had misheard, then wondering what a moron she must look like. It had all been very simple and straightforward. She smiled to herself. Of course, with Cheryl, things were always clear-cut; she felt foolish for even thinking that Cheryl might laugh at her.

She felt her heart flutter and stumble when Cheryl reached across the table and took Gardenia's hand in hers. "How about after coffee we go for a walk in the forest? Maybe even check out that haunted chateau?"

Gardenia swallowed hard, not quite sure if she had heard Cheryl correctly. "A-Aren't there ghosts in there?"

Cheryl gave one of her quiet, musical giggles. "Don't worry, I think protecting you falls under my duties as your girlfriend now. Unless you're too scared, of course…"

"I am not!" Gardenia interjected. She quickly quaffed the remainder of her coffee and stood in dramatic fashion, pulling Cheryl up from her chair by her hand. "We'll see who's frightened by the end of it!" she declared, and began gently tugging Cheryl out of the coffee shop.

Of course, if there was one thing Gardenia could not resist, it was a challenge. And Cheryl would only laugh softly and go along with the adventure, all the while happy that she had snapped Gardenia back into her normal, delightful self. And of course, if there was one thing Cheryl could not resist, it was Gardenia's normal, delightful self. And for now she was content to walk the forest with Gardenia, giggling and smiling to herself at Gardenia's whims.


End file.
